Waiting for You
by berlindia
Summary: Kris yang bingung menghadapi Tao. Tao yang terlalu cemburu pada kedekatan Yixing dan Kris. Yixing yang bosan selalu disangkut pautkan dengan hubungan Kris dan Tao. Namun yang lebih mengagetkan Joonmyeon yang terlihat agresif saat bersama Yixing. EXO. SuLay and KrisTao


Ini ff SULAY pertama sayah.. Jangan merasa heran.. Sayah juga bingung kenapa malah bikin ff SULAY bukanya KRAY.. Ok, ini mungkin sedikit atau malah memang terlalu panjang untuk sebuah ff oneshoot jadi, bersabarlah kasih cinta tak harus memiliki walau kau dengannya.. (percayalah woi! Percayalah!)

Title : Waiting for you

Author : Anemone or Anonemo (terserah mau manggil sayah yang mana.. )

Gender : Yaoi

Cast : Kim Joon Myun

Zhang Yixing

Song : Kahitna – Andai dia tahu

Suho pov~

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menutup laptopku dan menatap ke sekeliling kamarku. Fyuuh~ untung tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kalau ada yang tahu aku melakukan apa, pasti posisiku sebagai leader akan terancam. Mukaku tiba-tiba memerah kembali, aku merasa kamar ini terlalu pengap untukku. Akght! Sial! Kenapa aku membaca fanfic macam itu sih? Berawal dari kata penasaran berakhir dengan perasaan merana.

Saat aku membuka kamarku, aku menemukan seorang dance machine dari grupku yang berasal dari China sibuk mencari sesuatu dari tasnya. Tuh kan! Seharusnya aku tidak membaca fanfiction itu, tanpa sadar tangan kananku mengibas seperti kipas untuk meredakan rasa panas di tubuhku.

"Kau sedang apa _hyung_?" tanya Jongin sambil berlalu melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala masih mengibaskan tanganku. _Ya Tuhan! Hilangkan imajinasi anehku.. Please Tuhan.. Please.._

"Astaga!" erang Yixing dengan keras. Bahkan suara erangannya pun bisa membuat tubuhku panas-dingin. Author sialan! Kau membuatku berpikir kotor seperti ini pada memberku sendiri. Bahkan saat dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi pun membuatnya terliat err~ menggairahkan. _YA TUHAN! Kenapa otakku sekotor ini?!_

Saat aku masih mencoba merapihkan detak jantungku dan isi otakku. Aku melihat seseorang yang memiliki tinggi kurang ajar mendekati Yixing dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Di tangannya terdapat handphone apple berwarna hitam metalik. Yixing yang mendapatkan ingatan setengah-seengah alias pelupa menatap namja yang mengulurkan tangannya dengan tergagap bingung.

"Kau tadi menitipkan handphone ini di tasku," ujar namja bertampang dingin yang biasa dipanggil Kris.

"Oia, aku lupa.." ujarnya sambil merebut handphonenya kembali dan memeluknya dengan wajah lega. Kris yang melihat dance machinenya hanya bisa menggelengakn kepalanya. Dia pasti sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Yixing yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Pelupa.

"Xing, kau melupakan sesuatu," ujar leader itu dengan tatapan tajam. Beruntung Yixing memiliki otak yang lamban kalau aku yang ditatap seperti itu pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit. Namja itu benar-benar menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Tapi.. sepertinya tidak untuk Yixing yang sangat dekat dengan namja itu.

"Ah! _Gomawo_ Kris _oppa_~" ujar Yixing dangan suara yang sengaja dibuat terdengar imut-imut. Kalau dia mengatakan hal itu dengan cara seperti itu padaku, jangan harap dia selamat dari terkamanku. Aish! Pergilah kau otak mesum!

Kris yang melihatnya langsung mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap Yixing horror. "Cukup pada kekasihmu saja kau melakukan hal itu," ujar Kris sambil menyeret tubuh Yixing tapi Yixing malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa renyah. Kenapa kalau mereka bersama seperti ada aura lovey dovey keluar? Ayolah~ toh Kris memang sudah memiliki si panda Tao kan? Apa dia juga mau mengambil Yixing?

Kesal dengan pemandangan dihadapanku, mataku menangkap Sehun yang sedang bermain game dengan kekasihnya Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang mendebatkan sesuatu dari handpone yang ada ditangan Chanyeol. Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang membaca majalah dengan posisi Xiumin dipangkuan Chen. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang.. emh.. bercumbu mungkin di kamar dan Tao yang sedang memainkan handphonenya sendiri karena pasangannya sedang bersama Yixing. Semua orang tentu tahu.. Kalau aku dan Yixing yang sama-sama tidak memiliki pasangan. Ck, menyebalkan memang..

Suara tuts piano membuatku keluar dari lamunanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa di dalam dorm kami terdapat piano. Satu hal yang pasti namja pemilik lesung pipi itu sedang memainkan jari-jarinya membuat beberapa member sempat mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yixing. Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah Kris duduk disampingnya sambil membawa kertas.

Terlalu aneh hanya diam diambang pintu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Yah~ mengambil gelas menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit seolah-olah sedang menyesap wine. Kusandarkan tubuhku di counter tidak ada salahnya mendengar permainan pasanganku.. emh.. pasanganku di fanfiction tentunya.

_Can I call you my own, and can I call you my lover_

_Call you my one and only girl_

_Can I call you my everything, call you my baby_

_You're the only one who runs my world_

Tiba-tiba Yixing menghentikan tarian jari-jarinya dan menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Kris! Lain kali lihat mataku saja untuk memberimu kode, kau terlalu lama menarik nafas," ujarnya dengan kesal. Beginilah kalau sudah menyangkut musik dia akan berubah total sama seperti saat dia menari di atas panggung dia seperti memiliki dua karakter. "Ulang!"

"_Ge.. _aku bosan," rajuk Tao dari sofa sambil memandang Kris dengan manja. Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Yixing dia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Tao. Lay hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan cemburu dari Tao.

Ck, sebenarnya bukan hanya kebersamaan mereka yang membuatku kesal tapi juga ada satu hal lagi. Lay tidak pernah memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel_ gege_ atau _hyung_. Tapi kenapa padaku yang padahal memiliki tahun lahir yang sama seperti dia, dia malah memanggilku _hyung_? Pemikiran itu membuatku meminum air mineral ditanganku dengan sekali teguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu..

_Bilakah dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi_

_Semenjak hari itu_

_Hati ini miliknya.._

Jam tanganku menunjukkan kalau saat ini aku menelusuri lorong pada saat tengah malam. Suara musik masih terdengar di ruang latihan. Ini hampir tengah malam tapi masih saja ada yang latihan. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang sedang latihan. Zhang Yixing. Namja yang sepertinya tidak pernah mengenal kata _off_. Benar saja saat aku membuka pintu ruang latihan, aku menemukannya sedang menggerakan badannya sesuai dengan ketukan musik.

_Dia terlalu susah untuk digapai.. _tiba-tiba pemikiran itu membuatku menghela nafas dengan panjang.

Saat mataku masih menikmati tariannya tiba-tiba seseorang mematikan musiknya dan membuat Yixing menggeram dengan kesal.

"Yak! waktunya pulang," ujar orang yang mematikan music tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kasian tubuhmu, ingat? kau baru saja sembuh," ujar leader EXO-M dengan tegas. Kenapa selalu ada Kris disekitar Yixing? Tapi aku menemukan penolakan dari Yixing, dia bahkan berani membantah leader naga seperti Kris. "Kau ingin aku mematahkan pinggangmu?" tanya Kris dengan tajam.

"Ck, kejam sekali." Yixing hanya bisa menurut dengan pasrah dan mengambil tasnya untuk pulang. Aku ingat Kris pernah bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai Yixing karena namja itu sangat pekerja keras.

..

Saat aku keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil segelas air minum sambil mengusap rambutku yang sedikit basah dengan handuk, aku menemukan Xiumin dan Luhan sedang mengobrol di depan televisi. Besok memang tidak ada jadwal tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa begadang kan?

"Joonmyun.." seru Luhan saat aku baru saja mau masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau lihat Kris dan Tao tidak?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. Tunggu..

"Bukannya Kris pulang dengan Yixing?"

"Tidak, Yixing pulang sendiri kok," aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan heran. Ck, kemana namja naga itu? Masa dia keluar tanpa memberi tahuku? Dengan Tao pula. Terlintas sebuah ide menerjang otakku di waktu yang tapet.

Dengan langkah pelan aku mendatangi kamar Kris dan Lay, yah~ mereka menempati satu kamar yang sama dan hanya berdua. Karena kamar mereka jauh lebih sempit dari pada kamar yang lain. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mereka aku menemukan Yixing sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan kaki menjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai. Aku rasa dia baru saja mandi sama sepertiku karena aku melihatnya sudah mengganti bajunya dengan handuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia seperti mayat saja.

"Yixing.." tanganku mengguncang tubuhnya dengan pelan. Yixing malah menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas. Ck, padahal handuknya basah tapi dia malah menaruhnya diatas wajah. Apa tidak sesak?

"Emh.. _Hyung_?" ujar Yixing pelan. Saat tanganku mengambil handuknya. Aku bisa melihat matanya memerah karena..

"Kau menangis?" tanyaku dengan kaget.

"Memangnya _hyung_ melihat ada jejak air mata?" dia malah bertanya balik padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Aku pikir dia menangisi Kris dan Tao. Ck, sejujurnya aku terpengaruh dengan fanfiction yang selalu aku baca. Yixing pasti selalu menjadi orang ketiga dari pasangan Kris dan Tao. "Aku mengantuk _hyung~"_ ujarnya dengan lemah dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" dia hanya mengangguk dengan perlahan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, setidaknya benarkan dulu posisimu," dia membuka kelopak matanya dan berdecak kesal. Akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kataku walau pun aku jelas melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Lucu..

"Selimut~" ujarnya sambil menggapai selimut yang ada di kakinya dengan wajah lelah bercampur mengantuk. Dengan sigap aku membantunya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan tindakanku. "Kau tidak istirahat _hyung_?"

"Aku belum mengantuk.." ujarku sambil tersenyum dan malah memilih untuk duduk bersila di atas kasur Kris menghadap pada tubuhnya. "Tidur saja duluan," aku menopang daguku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Yixing malah memincingkan matanya menatapku dengan bingung. "Kau merasa terganggu?" Yixing tidak menjawab malah menatapku dengan mata merahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kalau aku itu namja biadab, pasti aku sudah menyerangnya sekarang.. ayolah toh Yixing sedang tidak ada pertahan.. ish! Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku masih bisa membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak TToTT

"_Terlalu.. sepi.. maaf Tuhan.. aku selalu mengeluh_.." ujarnya dengan mata terpejam. Aku menaikan alis kananku dengan heran. Secepat itukah dia tertidur sambil mengigau. "Tumben _hyung_ datang kesini." aku terkekeh kecil mendengar suaranya yang seperti orang mabuk dengan mata terpejam. Ternyata dia belum tertidur.

"Ingin aku temani?" tanyaku bermaksud menggodanya. Dia membuka kelopak matanya setengah dan menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Boleh~"

Aku turun dari kasur Kris dan menyibak sedikit selimut Yixing. Dengan perlahan aku merebahkan tubuhku disampingnya, aku tumpu kepalaku di telapak tangan kiriku, untuk menatap Yixing lebih jelas. Yixing sempat terkejut tapi dia memilih untuk menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang padaku.

"Tidurlah.." ujarku sambil menepuk pipi kirinya pelan. Dia menghadapakan wajahnya padaku yang membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, kenapa dulu kita memilih untuk saling menjaga jarak?

Lay pov~

"Yixing _ge! _Bangun!"

Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namaku membuatku mau tidak mau harus membuka kelopak mataku. Seperti biasa setiap pagi aku harus membantu Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hyung untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku hampir terjungkal jika tangan seseorang tidak merengkuh pinggangku. Aku menatap heran dada bidang yang ada dihadapanku. Aku menelusuri pemilik tangan yang merengkuh pinggangku dan pemilik lengan yang menjadi pengganti bantalku.

"Suho _hyung_?"

Namja yang aku panggil malah mempererat pelukannya. Aku teringat kejadian tadi malam, saat dia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kalau dia mau tidur berdua denganku. Tidak seperti pasangan lain, kami hanya tidur berdua dibawah satu selimut. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Yixing _hyung_!" geram Kyungsoo sambil membanting pintuku membuatku dan namja disampingku terbangun dengan terduduk. Sontak jantungku berpacu dengan kecang seolah ingin keluar dari kerongkongan saking kagetnya, selain karena bantingan pintu tapi juga menghadapi namja yang selama ini membuatku bingung untuk mengakrabkan diri. "Loh?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kami dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya ampun.. Ternyata _hyung_ tidur dikamar Lay _ge_.." ujar Chen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. "Padahal Kris menginap karena terjebak macet di apartement Hendry, kalian malah tidur di kasur berdua ckckck." Dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung.

Perkataan Jongdae sontak membuatku dan Suho saling berpandangan dengan kikuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Tapi bukan Suho namanya kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Good Morning.." _ujarnya pelan sambil mengecup pipiku. Tanganku reflex menyentuh pipi kananku. Sekarang bukan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam tapi Jongdae ikut menatap Suho dengan tergagap.

Sang leader hanya turun dari kasur dengan santai, melewati Jongdae sambil mencubit perutnya. Dan membuat Jongdae mengerang karena sakit sekaligus geli. Saat dia melewati Kyungsoo, telapak tangan Suho mengusap wajah Kyungsoo, agar Kyungsoo kembali pada dunia nyata.

"_Ge!"_ seru Jongdae sambil melompat pada kasurku. "Apa yang tadi malam kalian lakukan?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Aku juga bingung, seingatku tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tapi kenapa si pemilik _angelic smile_ melakukan hal seperti ini? Mencium pipiku?

Berkat Suho, sekarang aku malah mendapatkan introgasi mendadak dari pasangan KaiSoo dan XiuChen. Belum lagi ditambah nasehat dari Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Kenapa mereka selalu berpikir aku menyukai Kris dan mencampakan Joonmyun?!

"YIXING_ GE!" _suara teriakan dari arah pintu masuk membuat kami yang baru saja selesai sarapan terlonjak kaget. Ada apa dengan semua orang di dorm ini? Lain kali aku akan membuat hari dimana mereka tidak memanggilku dengan teriakan. Lama-lama telingaku bisa tuli.

"Tao!" sergah leader naga kami dan menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja duduk disampingku dengan tajam.

"_Ge, _apa kau menyukai Kris-_ge?_" aku terperangah dengan pertanyaan Tao. Aku mengangguk pelan, tidak mungkin aku membenci leaderku sendiri kan? Tao ikut mengangguk dan kini menggenggam tanganku. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku _ge~" _perasaanku saja atau ini benar-benar terjadi, aku merasa Tao meremas tanganku dengan kuat. Sampai-sampai aku meringis dan membuatnya berhenti menyakiti tanganku. "Ah! Maafkan aku _ge.." _ujarnya sambil mengelus tanganku.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Begini _ge,_ di depan ada banner yang SANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT besar!" ujar Tao sambil merentangkan tanganya dan kembali menatapku dengan serius. "Banner itu bertuliskan 'SAY YES TO KRAY' lalu dibawahnya terdapat tulisan sangat kecil bertuliskan 'BURN UP TAORIS'" kini mataku membulat tapi tidak sebulat mata Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasanya ribut tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memandangku dan Kris secara bergantian. Pastinya diakhiri dengan seringai yang menjengkelkan.

Aku menatap Kris dengan bingung, yang aku tatap malah mengangkat bahunya sama bingungnya denganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Satu lagi!" ujar Tao dengan wajah serius, tidak hanya aku tapi semua orang yang berada di meja makan mendengar Tao dengan seksama. "Kenapa banyak sekali Kray moment dibandingkan Taori dan SuLay?" mendengar pertanyaannya sontak membuatku menepuk dahiku dengan sangat keras membuat Tao tersentak kaget. "Jangan keras-keras _ge.. _nanti kepalamu sakit." _Mana aku tahu.._ Mendadak aku ingin menangis sekarang.

Pertama, aku mendapatkan ceramah dari Xiumin dan Kyungsoo

Kedua, aku mendapatkan kecupan yang malah membuatku pusing

Ketiga, aku mendapatkan banner dari fans kesayanganku

Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi pasangan TaoRis..

_Ya Tuhan.._

Bingung harus mengatakan apa, akhirnya aku memilih untuk beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar. Mengganti bajuku dengan cepat dan mengambil sepatu _dance_ku. Saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku sengaja mengacuhkan semua mata yang masih duduk di meja makan, aku tahu mereka semua menatapku dalam diam. Aku berjalan ke rak sepatu untuk memakai sepatu yang biasa aku pakai.

"Kau mau kemana _ge_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Latihan."

"Tapi hari ini bukankah hanya aku dan Kai yang latihan _dance_?" tanya Sehun dengan heran sambil memperhatikan tanganku yang menjinjing sepatu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkutat pada sepatu yang aku pakai.

"Yixing!" panggilan Kris membuatku sejenak menghentikan tanganku untuk menatapnya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mecintaiku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran, kini semua mata beralih kepada Kris. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Melihat wajah serius Kris membuat member yang lain menatapku dengan wajah tegang. Aku menghela nafas sambil menegakkan tubuhku. Kris bodoh~

"Tidak."

"Yakin?" sekarang giliran Luhan yang memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yakin," ujarku sambil bercakak pinggang karena mulai kesal dengan semua orang di hadapanku. Aku merasa kepalaku akan pecah bila tetap diam disini. "Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal ini sih?" tanyaku dengan nada frustasi.

"Karena kau seperti penghalang hubungan Kris dan Tao." Sebuah kalimat sederhana dari seorang Byun Baekhyun membuatku mengerang keras. Aku membuka pintu dengan kesal dan membantingnya dengan keras. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafas tercekat dari semua member.

Tujuan awalku memang latihan, tapi karena pasti nanti bertemu dengan member EXO yang lain aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke café yang jauh dari gedung SM Entertaiment. Beruntung aku memakai jaket dengan kupluk yang lumayan tebal. Setidaknya sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengenalku.

Aku menemukan café yang biasanya aku kunjungi dengan Kris dulu. Jangan harap kami memiliki kenangan indah disini. Kami hanya teman, ok? Ya Tuhan.. Boleh aku menyesal sudah berteman selama empat tahun dengan naga raksasa itu?

Tidak seperti biasanya café ini sangat sepi..

Baru saja aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang paling pojok dan remang sekaligus terlihat tersembunyi aku mendapatkan handphoneku bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang tadi pagi sempat membuatku salah tingkah.

_From : Kim Joon Myun (Leader)_

_Kau dimana? _

_Ingat kau baru saja sembuh, jangan berlatih terlalu keras.._

Bagaimana mau latihan keras? Latihan pun tidak.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesananku. Dia sempat meminta tanda tanganku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Menjadi public figure merupakan hal yang paling melelahkan. Tapi itu mimpiku sejak kecil.

Mataku menangkap seorang gadis yang memakai kalung monel berbandul lambangku. Unicorn. Jangan bilang dia salah satu fansku. Dia sekilas menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu meja disampingku. Gadis disampingku sepertinya bukan orang Korea, China bahkan Jepang tapi dia juga bukan dari bangsa Eropa dan kulitnya tidak terlalu hitam seperti orang Negro.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Aku berpura-pura memandang lukisan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah!" serunya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku. _"Are you Zhang Yixing?"_ tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar sayangnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakana. Ayolah~ aku paling payah dengan bahasa inggris. "Ehm, apa kau Zhang Yixing?" tanyanya dengan bahasa korea yang terdengar aneh, masalahnya dia mengatakannya dengan logat yang sedikit err~ aneh juga.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Emh.. Boleh aku meminta foto bersama denganmu?" tanyanya dengan takut. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan heran. Pasalnya aku tidak pernah diminta secara langsung. "Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya.. ah! Tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa," kini dia menatapku dengan gelisah.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku memanggil salah satu pelayan. Dia memandangku dengan kaget lalu menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mana kameramu?" tanyaku. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata membulat. "Jadi tidak?" dia tidak memberikanku sebuah kamera tapi sebuah iphone berwarna putih. Aku memberikannya pada pelayan yang aku panggil. "Tolong foto kami."

Gadis itu malah menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ayo kemari!" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil saat dia terperangah atas ulahku. Dengan kaku dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Beberapa pose kami lakukan sampai yeoja disampingku terlihat lebih relaks.

"Terimakasih."

Aku hanya tersenyum saat menemukan yeoja disampingku memeluk handphonenya dengan cara berlebihan.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

"Aku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau sedang merayu seorang yeoja," suara lembut seseorang membuatku tersentak kaget. Bahkan yeoja disampingku ikut terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapanku. "Aku pikir kau sedang latihan."

"Joonmyun _hyung_?"

"Apa?" Dengan santai dia duduk dihadapanku dan mengacuhkan yeoja yang sampai sekarang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum dengan misterius. "Kris."

Mendengar namanya aku langsung menghela nafas dan menyandarkan bahuku di sandaran sofa. Cih! Mulai dari sekarang aku benci dengan nama Kris. Bukan salahku kenapa kita sangat dekat. Kami sudah berteman selama empat tahun. Dia juga orang pertama yang aku temui saat aku menginjakkan kaki di SMEnt. Selama kami debut posisiku selalu berada di samping Kris. Dan sebenarnya aku cukup sabar dengan rasa cemburu berlebihan dari Tao tapi kalau terus menerus, hal itu tentu membuat kepalaku seolah akan meledak.

"Melamunkan apa?" tanya Suho yang sedang meminum minumannya. Bahkan aku tidak sadar dia sudah memesan minum yang sama denganku. Ck, dasar _followers.._

"Kris."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"_Please hyung_ jangan mulai.."

"…"

Tatapannya membuatku mengerang dengan kesal.

"Ternyata kau cukup menyebalkan juga ya _hyung_?" aku mengacuhkan tatapan kagetnya dengan meminum _coffe latte_ku. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin _hyung_ katakan?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi aku menyadari satu hal, yeoja disampingku tersedak minumannya sendiri karena mendengar perkataan Suho. Sepertinya dia mewakiliku untuk mengekspresikan rasa terkejutku.

_Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengeluh pada-Mu_

_Itu semua karena aku bingung.. sebenarnya apa isi scenario film di hidupku.._

Aku duduk dipinggir kasurku membelakangi jendela kamar. Kedua tanganku mengusap wajahku dengan lelah. Baru saja aku diantar pulang oleh Suho. Adaikan aku bisa membaca pikiran dia.. Ck, namja itu memang paling pandai memanipulasi ekspresinya. Tapi..

_Karena aku tertarik padamu.._

Aku hanya butuh satu alasan untuk meyakinkanku kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku.

_Aku rasa tidak perlu satu alasan pun untuk menggambarkan rasa cinta.._

CINTA?! Apa yang dia tahu tentang cinta, ayolah~ aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai perkataan seorang namja yang sedari dulu terlalu sulit untuk didekati. Sebenarnya aku yang lebih banyak menghindar karena bingung.

"Kau sedang memikirkan ku?" aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengelus dadaku pelan. Lagi-lagi dia memamerkan senyuman terindahnya padaku. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menggodaku sih? Dulu mungkin aku akan biasa saja dengan senyumannya tapi karena pengakuannya tadi siang. Efek yang aku dapatkan menjadi berbeda. "Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan kata-kata ini dari sebuah drama." Dia memilih duduk di kasur Kris agar lebih mudah berhadapan denganku.

"…"

"_Awal dari seseorang adalah akhir dari orang lain. Hanya butuh 3 detik untuk mencintai seseorang pertama kali. Tapi untuk berhenti mencintainya, tidak mungkin hanya 3 detik. Di hari itu, seseorang menjadi pengecut.. Yang lain, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dan.. mereka adalah pemuda-pemuda yang akan tersakiti dari kita semua."_

Aku memang dikenal dengan namja yang paling lamban untuk mencerna kata-kata seseorang. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, dia sebenarnya mau mengatakan apa.

"Maksudmu apa sih _hyung_?" aku mulai lelah dengan hari ini.

"Aku ingin membuktikan kata-kata itu," sebelum aku bisa terheran-heran, dengan mendadak dia menarik lenganku membuat tubuhku mendekat padanya. Sepertinya dia sudah ahli dalam memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

_Deg!_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kaget karena sekarang jantungku berdetak dengan cara yang berlebihan. Dan dia masih saya memamerkan senyumannya padaku.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Secepat kilat aku menegakkan tubuhku dan menepis tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Sial! Jantungku masih belum stabil, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Suho hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku. Selucu itu kah?

"Kami tidak melakukan apa pun _duizhang.._" ujar Suho dengan penekanan di kata 'duizhang'. Saat Suho melewati Kris untuk keluar dari kamar, aku menemukan Kris menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. Ck, aku masih kesal dengan naga yang memiliki rasa percaya diri berlebihan itu.

"Xing!" seru Kris sambil memegang lenganku saat aku melewati tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kamar. Aku menatap tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan heran. "Tadi kalian sedang apa?" aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"_Gege_.." terdengar suara tercekat di belakang tubuhku. Sontak kami memandang namja dibelakangku, tapi namja dibelakangku malah menatap tangan Kris yang menggenggam lenganku. Dengan kaget, Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sial! Kenapa aku selalu berada diantara Kris dan Tao sih?

"A..aku.."

"Aku tidak menyangka _ge _ternyata kau mengkhianatiku," mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca dan Kris malah mencoba mendekati kekasihnya tapi sambil menatap Tao dengan bingung. "Jangan mendekat!" raung Tao dengan kesal. "Dan kau _ge_, padahal aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakaku sendiri."

"Tao~" kini Kris menatap Tao dengan lemas.

"Stop!" geramku dengan kesal. "Dengarkan penjelasanku.."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu _ge!_" Ujarnya sambil menatapku tajam.

Cih, dia pikir aku takut dengan tatapannya. "Bisakah kalian berhenti membuat kepalaku sakit?" tanyaku dengan lembut namun tajam. Perkataanku jelas membuat mereka menatapku dengan kaget. Aku mengurut pelipisku dengan pelan. "Asal kalian tahu aku sudah cukup lelah menjadi bahan pertengkaran kalian kalau dulu aku hanya diam sekarang kalian dengarkan aku!"

Aku menghirup udara dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan..

"Begini, tadi Kris bertanya padaku.. apa yang tadi aku lakukan dengan Joonmyun _hyung _disini, karena aku tidak mau menjawab makannya dia menjenggal tanganku.." Tao malah mengerjapkan matanya padaku. Dia menatapku dan Kris secara bergantian. "Aku dan Kris hanya teman, kalau kau mempermasalahkan kenapa kami sekamar.. padahal kau memaksa untuk sekamar dengan baekhyun dan xiumin hyung.. kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertukar kamar.. puas?"

Aku kembali melanjutkan tujuan awalku untuk pergi dari kamarku. Meninggalakan Tao dan Kris yang.. entahlah.. aku tidak peduli. Mataku menemukan Suho yang sedang duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Xiumin. Hanya beberapa orang yang tidak memiliki kegiatan. Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang latihan dance dan vocal.

"Yixing.." panggil Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya dan mendatanginya. "Kau sepertinya sedang banyak masalah.." tambahnya sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk disamping Suho.

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah," keluhku sambil membenturkan dahiku ke atas meja makan. Sebuah tangan menarik bahuku untuk mengehentikan tingkahku. "Kris dan Tao saja sudah membuatku pusing sekarang kenapa_ hyung_ menambah bebanku?"

Suho menatapku dengan kerutan dahi..

"_Hyung_ kenapa tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini sih?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku bingung!" erangku dengan lemah. "Kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu padaku, belum lagi kita itu tidak terlalu dekat _hyung_," mendengar perkataanku Suho malah tersenyum mencoba menentramkanku. "Kalau _hyung_ ingin agar aku lebih terbuka kepadamu, kau tidak perlu sejauh ini."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan tapi dirasakan," yah~ memang suaranya itu sangat lembut dan terdengar seperti menenangkanku. "Kau benar, aku juga bingung dengan sikapku sendiri tapi.. aku jelas sangat mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"_Hyung_.. aku mohon.. jangan pernah permainkan aku.."

"Aku tidak.."

Oke, sekarang aku muak.. Sudah aku katakan kepalaku akan pecah jika memikirkannya. Sebelum mendengar penjelasannya aku lebih memilih keluar dari dorm mengacuhkan mereka yang memanggil namaku. Aku butuh udara segar sekarang.

Suho pov~

_Tuhan yakinkan dia tuk jatuh cinta_

_Hanya untukku_

_Andai dia tahu.._

"Apa tindakanku salah?" tanyaku pada Luhan dan Xiumin. Yang aku tanya malah memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi wajar dia bingung.." ujar Luhan pada akhirnya. "Lebih baik jelaskan saja padanya." Aku tersenyum senang mendengar pencerahan darinya. Aku selalu bersyukur mendapatkan mereka sebagai anggotaku. Saat aku bingung mereka pasti akan membantuku.

"Sepertinya aku akan mencari Yixing saja."

"Cepatlah! Aku yakin dia lupa membawa handphonenya."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Baru saja aku keluar dari dorm. Aku langsung menemukan seorang namja berlari menjauh dari dorm dengan pakaian tipis berwarna biru langit polos. Padahal ini sudah sore dan udaranya cukup dingin. Demi mengejarnya aku ikut berlari dari belakang menunggu namja itu berhenti sendiri. Ekor mataku menangkap tubuhnya yang berbelok pada gang sempit. Kalau tidak salah itu hanya gang buntu diantara bangunan toko butik dan restaurant.

Ternyata selama ini dia selalu bersembunyi disini. Aku melihat seorang Zhang Yixing yang terkadang tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresinya sedang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya. Langkahku memelan sambil berusaha mengendalikan nafasku yang tersenggal.

"45.. 46.. 47.. 48.." saat aku ikut berjongkok dan diam di depannya dia menggumamkan deratan angka yang tidak aku mengerti. "62.. 63.. 64.." aku tidak tahu dia akan berhenti diangka berapa. "99.. 100." dia langsung membuak kelopak matanya dan.. "ASTAGA!" pekiknya dengan keras sampai-sampai dia jatuh terduduk.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ish!" dia mendorong tubuhku dengan keras dan hampir membuatku terjungkal. "Kenapa kau senang sekali mengagetkanku sih?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil sesekali aku mendapatkan mulutnya mengeluarkan uap saat berbicara atau menghembuskan nafas.

"Pakai ini," ujarku sambil memberikannya jaket hitam yang biasa aku pakai. Sebenarnya aku memakai dua lapis jaket. "Ck, apa aku harus memakaikannya untukmu?" tanyaku sambil menyampirkan jaketku di kedua bahunya.

Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Tiba-tiba namja di hadapanku malah mengeluarkan air matanya. Tidak ada suara isak tangis.. hanya mata kanannya saja yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dia mengusap air matanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Xing.."

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung _hyung_?"

"…"

"Apa karena aku selalu mengeluh pada Tuhan kalau aku kesepian?"

Aku memperbaiki letak tubuhku dan mendekat padanya. "Mungkin kau benar.." dia menatapku dengan mata memerah karena menahan air matanya. "Kau masih bisa mengeluh pada Tuhan.. tapi mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu, menjagamu, dan memperhatikanmu hingga kau lupa untuk mengeluh pada Tuhan tapi hanya ucapan syukur yang kau ucapakan pada-Nya."

"…" setetes air mata kembali mengalir.

Kini aku memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kiriku. "Kau mungkin masih belum mencintaiku, kau mungkin masih ragu dengan rasa cintaku, sudah aku katakan aku juga bingung dengan perubahan sikapku padamu.. tapi aku selalu percaya dengan perasaanku," aku menatap matanya dengan dalam dan dia membalas tatapan mataku walau masih ada keraguan di matanya.

"…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku," aku masih melanjutkan perkataanku padanya tanpa melakukan tindakan apa pun padahal kini air matanya terus mengalir. "Tapi.. aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu untuk menemanimu." Kini ibu jariku mengelus punggung tangannya memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Apa kau mau menungguku?"

Aku mengangukkan kepalaku dengan pasti. Tidak apa-apa kalau pun dia masih tidak mau membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku akan selalu menunggu dan menunggu..

Dia mengusap air matanya dengan perlahan. "Aku memang tidak mencintai Kris tapi aku juga tidak mencintaimu," aku hanya mengangguk walau pun merasa sedikit kecewa tapi pada akhirnya aku memilih mendengar perkataannya dengan seksama. "Jadi aku mohon.. tunggu aku.. aku akan mencoba untuk membalas perasaanmu." Aku kembali mengganggukkan kepalaku dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku.

Hanya dari tatapan matanya saja aku bisa mengerti dan aku harap dia juga mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Rasa hangat merembes ke dalam tubuhku hanya dengan sebuah kontak mata dengannya. Aku tahu dia tidak main-main dengan janjinya karena akhirnya dia membalas mengganggam tanganku dan menunjukkan lesung pipinya saat tersenyum.

Emh.. tapi.. jangan salah kan aku jika nanti aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak melumat bibirnya atau bahkan membuat tubuhnya tergeletak tidak berdaya dibawah tubuhku.. Ish! Disaat seperti ini pun otakku masih memikirkan tindakan yang tidak senonoh! -_-"

END ?

Emh.. gimana pendapat kalian? Garing kan yah?

Makannya sayah bikin cover senista itu.. HAHAHAHA #bangga #high five ma papih Suho #dijambak dady Kris.. Momy! #ngejerit dipelukan mamih Lay (abaikan -_-"


End file.
